Crashing
by Dragonmistriss
Summary: Todd finally opens up his heart and tells Wanda deeper emotions than she thought he had. Tonda. Rated for later chapters. CHAPTER 4 UP NOW! COMPLETE Authors Noteupdate now up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or this song.  
  
Summary: Todd sings to Wanda about how he feels. Will she listen or just push him farther away?  
  
A/N: Yes, another Tonda (Todd/Wanda) on my part. *ducks under computer desk* But its a good song! It's "Crashing" by Unloco. I love this song, and I love the Becoming I cd. So, read on...and don't murder me in the reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting on the roof of the Brotherhood, covered in small burn marks earned by a brutal hex blast from Wanda, Todd looked into her window. Her black curtains were drawn, but her window was open. Inside, the sounds of her newest cd drifted through to the outside world. He didn't move, not wanting to earn any more battle scars just yet. He could see her sitting in the middle to her floor indian style, hands together and fingers laces, resting her chin on her hands as she stared at the floor. Todd became to slink slightly closer. It was time that she knew just how he felt, the real him. Hopping down into her room, he narrowly avoided a hex blast from the crimson teen. He locked his eyes with hers, and Wanda paused for a moment, seeming surprised that he would seem so aggressive.   
  
"Baby cakes, it's time you listened to me."  
  
Wanda's face contorted into a snarl at this, her hands began glowing as she powered up another blast.  
  
"Forget it To...EW!"  
  
She shrieked as she found her hands covered in slime, her concentration broken and her hands stopped glowing. She glared at Todd, but he had already started talking, or rather singing, how he felt.  
  
"Every time that I bleed it's my affection.  
  
Every time I come clean it's my humiliation.  
  
And everything that I say, I say to save myself."  
  
Even though frantically trying to remove the slime from her hands, Wanda looked up at him, raising a brow at his words. What the hell would he know about any of that. Other than the fact that he was a walking humiliation to mutant kind.  
  
"Everything that I say, makes my world come crashing down.  
  
Every time you're near me, I feel I'm crashing down."  
  
Finally, with all slime freed from her hands and placed instead onto what now amounted to a pile of tissues that once were contained in a box that lay discarded beside her, Wanda stalked closer to Todd, her hands glowing again. But he didn't make any move. Not to flee, or to dodge, he just stood there. She could see the fear of facing her wrath in his eyes, but yet he was still there.  
  
"Every time that I breathe it's to keep you alive.  
  
Every time that I see it's to watch you say goodbye."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Wanda said, her hands dimming. She cursed at herself inside. She was actually starting to listen to what he was saying, and it wasn't a love song, nor filled with pet names. It was deeper than that. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that it was something her smooth talking brother had written for the Toad to recite. Powering up again, she took a threatening step closer. Still Todd didn't move.  
  
"No more words inside my head to save my ass this time.  
  
No more words inside my head when it all comes crashing down.  
  
Every time you're near me, I feel I am crashing down.   
  
I feel I am crashing crashing."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Wanda screamed at him, launching a hex bolt too close for comfort. Yet Todd allowed it to hit him, leaving an imprint against her wall, nearly falling out the window. But he staggered back to his feet, and in the rays of sunlight that fell on either side of him, Wanda could see the tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Every time I breathe, I breathe for you.   
  
And every time I move, I move for you.  
  
And every time I see, I see for you.  
  
And everything I do has been for you."  
  
Wanda just stood there for a long moment, still powered up to send him flying out the window, yet she was immobilized. But why? She hated him, loathed him, wished he would die...yet she couldn't bring herself to simply throw him out her second story window. His words were stuck, echoing in her head.  
  
"Every time I breathe, I breathe for you.   
  
And every time I see, I see for you.  
  
And every time I do, I do for you.  
  
And everything I do makes it all come down.   
  
Every time your near me, I feel I'm crashing down."  
  
Todd was silent for a long moment after that, telling Wanda that he had said what he needed to say. She looked at him, into his dull yellow eyes to see that the tears still lingered there. She let her hands fall back to her sides without a glow around them. She looked to the floor again, though a snarl was pasted on her face.  
  
"Just leave Toad..."  
  
Todd looked at her for a moment, but for once he didn't want to press his luck. Crawling back out the window, he paused on the window sill.   
  
"I really do love you...no matter how many scars I have to get to prove it to you."  
  
Then he disappeared back onto the roof. Wanda sunk down to the floor, drawing her legs up to her and resting her chin on top of her knees, looking down at the floor. In her mind, she was replaying the words he had sung to her over and over. She closed her eyes, tilting her head so that her forehead now rested on her knees. Why did he do things like this, things that actually made her think that there was something deeper than his disgusting appearance and little to no level of charm. Then his last words to her caught her attention at last. 'I really do love you....' Did he? Did he really love her, the Scarlet Witch and all her bitchy attitudes and anger problems? '....no matter how many scars I have to get to prove it to you.' He did. She rose her head up, looking at the empty window. She wasn't sure if she hated him more or less now. He had opened up his heart to her in the form of song, and had even stood his ground though he knew damn well that she could kill him if he pissed her off enough. But worse...he had made her re-think nearly everything about him. She shook her head, standing up and going downstairs. She walked past Lance and Freddy without being questioned, but Pietro spoke up as her hand reached for the door.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
Wanda snarled, opening the door and beginning to slam it shut, only to discover that Pietro was right behind her.  
  
"Why? What's up? You never just go 'out' without a reason."  
  
Without warning, Wanda threw a punch at him, catching him off guard enough that when he went to dodge, she hit his shoulder.   
  
"And since when did you start careing? I'll be back.....whenever."  
  
Pietro just nodded, walking back into the living room, once again defeated by his sister. As she began to walk down the street, Wanda looked up at the roof to see that Todd was still there, in his usual crouch, looking down at the ground. She paused, watching him until she noticed that he looked over at her. Quickly continuing on her walk, she headed into the city, without regard to the fact that Todd would more than likely soon pursue...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? If there are enough good reviews and requests for the story to be continued...I might just have a small plot in mind...*evil smirk* And if it goes from songfic to story.....the rating will move up to 'R'. That much I can promise you. Leave it to my twisted mind to think up brutal plots. But anyway, enough of me ranting. R&R please! Must remember to stop ranting on these authors notes... *sighs and bursts into black and silver flames*  
  
~Dragonmistriss 


	2. Talking in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men  
  
Summary: Todd follows Wanda, and they talk for just a little while as the rain starts pouring down. Where will it lead them?  
  
A/N: Thanks to S Mark Guntherfor the main part of the idea! And despite the summary....this is not the chapter that the 'R' rating comes from. I will probably surprise a lot of you with where I'm going with this story... This particular plot has been haunting me, so I must write it to make it go away! Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todd remained on the roof for a few minutes, seeing where Wanda was heading and finally leapt down. At first he hopped after her, using the extra energy from the fall to the ground and the rebound from it to propel him farther without using more energy. But when he became a reasonable distance from her, he started walking. He hated her going into the city at night alone...he couldn't help but worry about her. He knew that if something were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself. He had lived on the streets long enough to know that his worry wasn't without reason.   
  
Wanda sighed. She didn't even have to look behind her to know that Todd was following her. She had almost gained a sixth sense to tell when he was around, it seemed, since she had started living with the brotherhood. Which at times was nice. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked the fact that he was never far from her...it meant that outwardly she was never alone despite the inner abyss she had thrown herself in where no other soul dared try and rescue her from. She abruptly halted her walking, her eyes going wrong. No...there was someone trying to save her from her inner torment. It was him, he was with her both out here and in the pit of her soul. She felt a hand lightly come to rest on her shoulder, and whirled around with a snarl plastered on her face. Todd recoiled his hand, holding it in front of his face. Wanda stared at him for a moment, the cold heartless glare that he was used to. Then she slowly closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"What are you doing Toad?"  
  
Todd shrugged trying his best to give her a smile.  
  
"Don't want ya gettin' hurt, yo."  
  
Wanda fisted her hands, as if she might punch him right then. Todd gently took a step back. She opened her eyes, and there was something that said 'you idiot, stop making me think about you' in her gaze.   
  
"I can take care of myself, Toad."  
  
She said, turning to walk away from him.  
  
"I know that, yo. I'm just here to make sure."  
  
Wanda just started walking, ignoring the twilight hour that turned the sky amaranthine, deep violet and most of all black. She did her best to ignore the beginnings of a thunderstorm. The lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the darkening sky for brief seconds before the clap of thunder shook the earth. The rains started pouring down, hard and stinging like needles on her bare arms. But she didn't wince, she was just concentrating on walking. She remained aware that he was still following her.   
  
In the dim light, Wanda looked even more deadly and dangerous...but also even more beautiful in Todd's eyes. He didn't know that such a dark person could possess such a goddess like beauty. It never stopped puzzling him. The rain didn't bother him, he had often sat outside in worse rainstorms than this before. He was walking almost right beside Wanda, slowly reaching over and taking her hand in his. He didn't interlace their fingers, afraid that she would shriek if she felt the webbing between his fingers. He wasn't surprised that she jerked her hand away, glaring evilly at him.  
  
"Knock it off."   
  
She growled, stopping and staring down at the younger mutant. Todd sighed, nodding his head. He knew that she would do that, she hated what his mutation did to him maybe even more than he did. His clammy skin...swampy smell...habit of eating flies...all of it disgusted him.   
  
"Sure thing, babycakes."  
  
Wanda shot him another death glare, just as an ear drum splitting clap of thunder introduced a downpour. Wanda looked up at the sky, then walked slowly over to the nearest building and sat on the steps that sat under the overhang. She sat down, not surprised at all that Todd did the same.  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't want to talk."  
  
She growled. Todd shrugged a little.  
  
"Ya wouldn't have gone on a walk if somethin' wasn't botherin' ya."  
  
Leaning forward, letting her fingers play with the side hem of her jeans, Wanda only stared at the ground.  
  
"Why did you do that back there at the house?"  
  
She asked numbly, void of her anger and malicious tone. Todd looked over at her, his dull amber eyes trying to look into hers.  
  
"'Cause I wanted ya ta know how I feel deep down, not just on the surface, yo"  
  
It was a simple enough answer, the kind of response that usually would have satisfied Wanda. But not today, today she wanted to know why he was even trying to get her attention. She powered up a hex bolt in one hand, the part of town they were in now was abandoned, construction equipment waiting to tear it down. She stared at the bluish light it created as if fascinated by it.  
  
"I could have killed you easily back there if I had wanted too...and you were a fucking idiot and let it hit you. Why? Why risk your life that I could smite out with one attack just to tell me up front how much you love me?"  
  
"That's the whole reason. Every time you hex me, I know that you could do some serious damage...but there's something in your eyes that I see every time you do it. You hold back, you don't wanna hurt me as bad as you know you could. So I figured that it was time you knew exactly how I felt 'bout you."  
  
Wanda was silent for a long time, not exactly sure what to say to that. How could he possibly tell that she always held back a little, just enough to give him a shock, not do any major damage. She had almost broken that deal with herself back at the brotherhood. He still had the scald marks to prove it. She had hurt him, lost her temper and injured the only one that could possibly care that much about her. Yet she didn't feel remorse or satisfaction from it. She felt void, empty and confused by the emotions he had brought to her attention with his words. Damn she hated him...and yet...  
  
"I'm...sorry."  
  
She said softly. Todd's eyes widened a little. Never had she apologized to him before.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Without making eye contact, Wanda reached out and gently touched a scalded place at the base of his throat. She felt the muscles in his neck tense up at her touch, and recoiled her hand quickly.  
  
"For that. I-I didn't realize..."  
  
"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to."  
  
He seemed a bit worried. This wasn't the Wanda he loved, nor was she the Scarlet Witch he feared. The persona's of past and present seemed to be conflicting inside of her, one wanting to watch his demise, the other possibly wanting to return the love he felt for her. This left an eerie void about her, but Todd remained anyway. He wasn't about to leave her side unless she out right told him to. And with her past and present personalities conflicting...she seemed to vulnerable to leave alone on the streets at night. He noticed her shiver slightly, and moved closer to her. She gave him a skeptical look, looking out at the rain as it rebounded back into the air after first striking the pavement.  
  
"Toad, why don't you just go back to the house. I'll be fine out here."  
  
Todd shook his head in a firm 'no'.   
  
"I ain't leavin' you out here by yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Wanda hissed each word slowly and threateningly. She sighed, and stood up, walking out into the rain again.  
  
"I can't think with you here. I'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
Todd stood up, starting to follow her until her gaze met his. It was an emotion he had never seen in her eyes before...it was pleading. She was begging him to leave her alone. It was a heartbreaking stare to see her give him, to see her going through such inner torment. He nodded slowly, and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'll leave ya alone, sweetie, but I ain't going back to the house withoutcha."  
  
Then his form became lost as he moved away from her and into the rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: thanks all for the wonderful reviews! I hope you approve of where I'm gonna go with this plot...because it's not gonna be what most of you are thinking. The next chapter is where the 'R' rating comes in...so you have been warned. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'm very open to ideas!  
  
~Dragonmistriss 


	3. What Mists Hide

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men  
  
Summary: You just have to read to find out XP  
  
A/N: This is where the 'R' rating comes in. Not telling you anymore than that, or I'll ruin the suspense ;) Be prepared....  
  
~=dream sequence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wanda watched him go, feeling regret for making him leave. He was just trying to help, she knew that...but it was hard to sort out thoughts about someone when they were right next to you. She continued down the street, not paying much attention to exactly where she was going. She was watching her feet as she walked, trying to force herself to a decision. Did she love him back even remotely? While the answer should have been obvious, to her it was not. It was as blurred as her vision in the down pouring rain around her. That is when she realized that something wasn't right. She could still tell that Todd was close...but hostile presences were closer. She looked up and around in time to see a huge figure lung at her from the masking rain.   
  
She felt herself fall to the ground, hitting the pavement hard under her attackers weight. Three other figures leered out of the darkness, and Wanda's eyes went wide. They were men...they were obviously drunk by the glazed over look in their eyes...and they were attacking her. She grimaced as a second man grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet. Rape. She started concentrating on a hex bolt, only to have a third mans hands encircle her skull and smash her forehead into a nearby wall. She felt the blood flowing down the front of her face, and her head felt like someone had just tried to crack it open with a dull axe. She opened her eyes only to meet a wall of red and even more pain. She tried to focus on a hex blast, but they weren't giving her time to think. She felt punches make contact with her rib cage, sides, face and stomach. Blindly she swung a free arm at the person still holding her skull in his hands, and she hit him, but barely. They ripped her trench coat off her, tossing it aside. She cringed, realizing that that had been the dumbest move she had made yet. The man threw her up against the wall, two others pinned her arms to the wall, rendering her immobile. There was a brief pause, giving her just enough time to send a weak hex bolt at the man advancing towards her. It knocked him off his feet and onto the ground, where he lay motionless and stunned for a moment. But the fourth, who had attacked her to begin with, kept coming at her. She closed her eyes, realizing that it was futile to try to see through the wall of blood anyway. She felt his hands come to rest over her breasts. She growled at him, feeling her face starting to swell and sting from the abuse. His fondled her cruelly, making her let out a soft whimper. She kicked out at him, hitting him in the shin, but it failed to phase him. The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breathe, and he was probably too drunk to feel much of anything...let alone register pain.  
  
She felt him slip his hands up under her shirt, fumbling around with the hook to her bra. Wanda tried to kick him again, but this time he must have gotten annoyed with the behavior and squeezed her breasts hard. She yelped out in pain, recoiling and trying to escape. The men on either side of her were all sneering like maniacs, their gaze dripping of venom. She started to power up another hex, and received another punch to the face. Her mind was swimming frantically, trying to find a place of concentration, a sanctuary to save herself. She found none, the rough contact with the drunken bastard was too much to take. He had finally managed to unhook her bra, and his hands were outside her shirt now, up at the collar. In one motion, he ripped the fabric down the center, leaving her upper body exposed to him. He gripped her breasts in his hands again, squeezing them until he heard her whimper. The man stunned by the hex bolt had finally gotten back to his feet, his face burning with rage. He stormed over to her, grabbing the back of her jeans in his hands and ripping the fabric. Wanda kicked out at him, catching him in the crotch. He doubled over, falling again to the ground and cursing loudly. The man in front of her slammed her head back into the wall again and again until her head hung forward. His hands moved around behind her, finding the torn denim and continuing to rip it further, to the point where the jeans were nearly worthless to have. The smirk on his face was wide, as he slowly moved to do much the same to her panties...  
  
Wanda's head was swimming, she could feel herself sobbing slightly. She was in pain, and humiliated. Her arms were raw from where the men on either side had been pinching her, purposefully making her remain conscious. Then there was a sudden lull in the abuse, and she took the opportunity to do the only thing that might save her. She screamed out for Todd, tears mingling with blood and rain on her face. Her scream suddenly became shrill and agony laiden as the man in front of her thrust into her, breaking her barrier. Even more hot tears poured down her face as he began thrusting in and out of her.  
  
Walking around the street where Wanda had disappeared, Todd began looking for her. Something wasn't right, he could tell. That was when her heard her scream and became afraid. He had been damn scared in the past, but that was nothing compared to now. He felt a rage he didn't know he had build up inside him as he leapt as fast as he could in the direction of the scream. As he drew closer, he could hear low snickers and scuffling, punches being thrown and received. He slunk around in the shadows, looking down the alley to see a scene that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. Wanda pinned to a wall, bleeding from every place possible. The blood was almost the only cover she had, her clothes had been basically shredded off her. He forced himself to look away from her and to those who had harmed her. His amber eyes were now not so dull, they were fierce and narrow as he looked to the main attacker as the bigger man continued to thrust in and out of her. Todd felt sick to his stomach. He slunk out of the shadows, spitting a mouthful of slime in the mans face. There was a round of gasps and angry roars of ferocity, the main attacker pulling out of Wanda, and the other men holding Wanda up to the wall dropped her arms, letting her body fall limply to the ground. Todd spit another mouthful of slime at one of the men that went to retrieve her and make a run for it. While two were fighting for air that was cut off by the quickly hardening slime, the other two backed up as Todd walked towards them. His hands were fisted, his eyes fixed on them .He walked past a dumpster, spotting a broken portion of a lead pipe and picked in up, wielding it was a weapon. One of the men ran, scrambling clumsily out of the alley. The other was quick to follow. The last two were still fighting to free their faces from the slime. Todd throw the lead pipe at the main attacker, the broken end sticking in the mans shoulder. There was a muffled yelp as the man struggled to his feet, finally removing the slime and charging at Todd. He was two times bigger than the youngest of the brotherhood, three times stronger, but Todd didn't flee from him. He was consumed by fear and hate, but he wouldn't let himself run. Not when Wanda so badly needed him. He leapt over the man, landing in the middle of the bigger mans back and pushing him to the ground as he used his body as a spring board. The last man had never freed the slime from his face, passed out from lack of air and slowly suffocating. The larger man stood up, giving Todd a bewildered look before turning and making a break for it. Todd was at Wanda's side in an instant. He didn't turn her over, he had already seen her nude state. He thought she had passed out, but to his surprise she shakily reached out her hand, grabbing his hand and let out a sob in her state of shock. Todd placed his free hand over her bloodied on, tears rimming his eyes.  
  
"My God...Wanda."  
  
He couldn't say any more than that, he couldn't find the voice too. She looked up at him, the gash on her forehead made him cringe. Her eyes were wet with tears and red from blood that had fallen into them. Todd slowly removed his hands from hers, and took off his outer shirt. He knew that it wouldn't fit her at all, but it would give her a sense of decency. He handed it to her, then turned his head to the side so she could slip it on. Most people had accused him of longing to see her like this, minus the blood, but they were all so wrong. He loved her for being her, nothing more was on his mind.  
  
Wanda looked at the shirt that she already knew was too small, but took it anyway and slipped it over her head. She closed her eyes and winces as the fabric hugged her battered upper torso. She touched him softly on the shoulder to tell him that it was alright to turn back around. She had to admire him a little at the simple gesture of turning so that he wouldn't see her in her exposed state, he was one of the few that would probably ever do so. She pushed herself up to a sitting position...holding the sides of her aching head and closing her eyes. She heard Todd speak.  
  
"We need to get going. I don't know how long I warded those bastard off for."  
  
There was a long pause, and Wanda could hear him gulp down his nervousness.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
He didn't finish, he couldn't. It was the one thing he had feared most for her...they taken the one thing sacred from her. Wanda gently shook her head, cringed and spoke instead.  
  
"I know...."  
  
She reassured him. The prospect of going back to the brotherhood wasn't one she liked. The other boys would think her weak, and she knew that Todd couldn't protect her against them. She felt childish to need to be saved by a boy younger than she was, but at the moment, he was her guardian angel. She doubted she would have come out of the alley alive had he gone back to the brotherhood. Todd got up, grabbing her trench coat and wrapping it around her to cover the rest of her exposed body. He gently slipped his hand under her knees and felt her tense up. He went to let go, but Wanda looked at him.  
  
"Sorry...don't do that though."  
  
"I can't carry you if I don't."  
  
"I mean touch me without warning..."  
  
She said, looking down at the ground. Todd mentally punched himself. Was he that thick headed? Obviously. He looked at her, his eyes saddening.  
  
"You ok with me carryin' ya?"  
  
Wanda didn't look back over at him. She was thinking. She doubted that she could make it back home on her own, but felt a small bit of humiliation at letting him carry her. Finally, she nodded her head softly.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead Todd."  
  
A weak smile crept over Todd's face. She used his real name... Slowly, he pulled an arm under her knees, and the other arm around her back, supporting her shoulders as best he could. She was slightly heavier than he was, and he stood still for a minute to make sure that he had adjusted to carrying her weight. When he was sure, he started walking towards the brotherhood house. The rain hadn't subsided much, but they had forgotten about the rain. Screw the rain. There were more important things, like getting Wanda cleaned up and avoiding the other boys at all costs. He knew what they would think if they saw him carrying Wanda back home, her jeans in shreds, wearing his shirt and covered in blood.   
  
Luckily, the part of town they had been in wasn't far, and the boarding house was finally in sight. The lights were on downstairs, which meant that everyone was still up. Wanda looked up to her window.   
  
"Pietro knows that I climb in my window a lot when I don't want to be seen...you can just jump me up there."  
  
Todd nodded, putting more force in his jump to insure that they reached the roof. Wanda had left her window open, and he set her down inside her room. He went to leave, but Wanda grabbed the back of the white t-shirt he wore under the one she now wore.   
  
"Don't go downstairs, climb over the roof."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Wanda pointed to the large blood spots on his white shirt from where he had been carrying her. Todd nodded, and jumped higher on the roof.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wanda walked over to her dresser, pulling out one of her more covering nightgowns and a pair of panties; and made her way carefully into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, realizing that she was still crying softly. The trench coat she let slip to the floor. She carefully removed Todd's shirt, laying it off to the side as she trashed everything she had been wearing, they were all connected to the rape now. She climbed into the shower, washing away all the blood, trying to do the same with the flashes of the rape but to no avail. Quickly rising away the now pink soap, she climbed out of the shower and dried herself off, dressing the wounds on her head, arms and sides. Getting dressed, she returned to her room, leaving the door slightly ajar.   
  
Todd had made it across the roof, though with much difficulty, and sat in his room. He had already changed out of his soaking wet clothes, and into his pajama shorts and white t-shirt. He was watching his closed door, wanting to go check on Wanda. But he decided against it. If she could sleep at all after that, she needed to. Leaning back against the foot of his bed, he closed his eyes, getting lost in thought. Of all the people those fucking perverts could have decided to take advantage of, they just had to choose Wanda. She didn't deserve this, hadn't she been through enough shit in her life already? Without realizing it, he drifted off to fitful sleep.  
  
It had been nearly four hours since Todd had brought her home, and Wanda lay awake on her bed. She didn't feel safe anywhere anymore. She was amazed by how empty and vulnerable she felt without Todd being around her. It was strange, actually feeling like she needed him to be there with her. But he had saved her back there, and he could have easily become a victim too. Those men...no, those bastards...had been two or three times his size and much stronger than the younger mutant. Without realizing it, she slipped into mandatory sleep.   
  
~In her dreams, the scene remained the same. But when her attacker charged at Todd, Todd didn't jump in time. The man caught him, and no amount of slime could stop him. The man tossed Todd over to the other man who wasn't already pinning Wanda to the wall. The second man in the dream was vengeful against Wanda, seeing the fear in her eyes, he slammed Todd face first against the wall, pinning him with his arms. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. Her eyes were frozen open in her dream world. She watched as the man shredded Todd's jeans and boxers, and began thrusting into the younger mutant. She could hear the screams of agony coming from him and the blood that slowly covered both of them. It seemed like eternity before the man let Todd fall to the ground, all the while Wanda had been trying to wake up, but she was trapped in the dream. She watched Todd hit the ground, but he never moved. The blood pooled around him; the man snickered and kicked him over to the side. Todd still didn't move. His eyes were glazed over, never to see again. The the two men began stalking towards her, their hands covered in Todd's blood. Then she relived her own rape over and over, like it was taunting her...~  
  
Todd's eyes shot wide open when he heard Wanda's scream echo through the hallways. He heard Pietro's voice shout back for her to shut up, followed by encouraging mumbles from Lance and Fred. But he knew what was going on. Getting up and running down the hall to her door, he paused just outside her doorway.  
  
Wanda sat straight up in her bed, looking around wide eyed and panting heavily. She noticed slowly that she had broken out into a cold sweat, that and a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face. It had seemed so horribly real... She looked over to the doorway, and saw a shadowy figure standing there. She opened her mouth to scream, but saw the figure hold its hands out in front of it, making soft 'sshhhh' noises as it walked closer to her. She recognized the voice as Todd's.   
  
"Shhhh...it's just me, yo. It's ok...your ok..."  
  
He took another step closer to her bed. Wanda cradled her head in her hands, sobbing lightly.  
  
"God...I had a dream. But it was so real..."  
  
Todd didn't want to ask what it was about, he didn't want to know. Just remembering looking down into that alley to see her so inhumanly exposed like she wasn't a living person at all. Just a thing put on the earth for their pleasures, whether she felt that way or not. It made his blood boil to remember it. He sat on the end of her bed, looking at her as she dropped her hands back down.  
  
"You gonna be ok now? You want me ta stay here?"  
  
Wanda was silent for a long moment, nodding her head, but then realized that it was too dark to see anything. She had hoped he would stay, make her not feel so alone in this new atmosphere of fear and anxiety around her.   
  
"If you don't care."  
  
"Whether I cared or not, I'd stay here anyway sweetie."  
  
He got off her bed as she laid back down, pulling the covers up and to rest on her throat. To feel completely covered, almost as if the covers where somehow force fields that kept her safe from harm. She felt Todd sit back at the end of her bed, and opened her eyes, looking down at his dark figure. He deserved the sleep too.   
  
"You can lay down, you don't have to sit."  
  
"I don't wanna bother ya..."  
  
"You won't bother me."  
  
Todd gave a soft defeated sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to give it up. Laying down on top of the covers, he watched her close her eyes again. She was so beautiful, even if she was battered and bruised, she was still the most beautiful creature in the world to him. Remembering what she had said about warning her before he touched her, he went to speak, but it seemed like she had read his mind.  
  
"Just watch it..."  
  
Todd nodded quietly.   
  
"I would never hurt you, babe."  
  
Carefully, so not to hurt her, he put his arm over the blankets that covered her waist and let his arm rest along side her spine, to make her feel like she was protected. He reached up with his other hand, running his fingers through her short raven hair. At first she had tensed at his touch, even though she knew it was coming. Then she slowly relaxed, and Todd listen to her breathing slow and knew that she was asleep again. He continued to run his hand through her hair, smiling at her. This...this was the Wanda he knew. Insecure and begging to know that she was loved. This part of her was so close to the way his life was, he wanted to protect her from everything that tried to harm her. But that's when the Scarlet Witch side of her usually kicked in, and she could take care of herself. But for now, she was Wanda. And he was sure that she at last knew that she was loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *sniffle* such sweetness. I know I have Wanda a little OOC, but think about the situation. She's not gonna keep up her tough exterior through and after that. *sigh* too many lifetime tearjerkers for me...God I hate lifetime. But its just one of those addictive channels, ya know? Well, maybe not, but trust me, it is. This isn't the end of the story...not quite yet. Though unless I get some major plot ideas it will be an extremely short story. So, R&R or e-mail me!  
  
~Dragonmistriss 


	4. Hearts War

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or "Riley's Believe It or Not" ((which is breifly mentioned))  
  
Summary: The next morning, what will the rest of the brotherhood think when they find Todd with a very abused looking Wanda?  
  
A/N: Yeah, the last chapter was a little strange. It was the first rape scene I've ever written, so it felt a little strange writing it. Wow O.o I didn't expect quite this much feedback for a songfic turned story. Thanks everyone! *hands out silver roses* Wouldn't have gone this far without you! Oh, a little implied, one-sided Lance/Wanda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todd hadn't realized that he slipped off to sleep while still gently holding Wanda, he also had failed to hear the bones crushing as the rest of the brotherhood's jaws dropped to the ground when they saw him in Wanda's bed. Of course, they had also overlooked the fact the Todd was laying on the blankets and Wanda was snuggled under of them, right beside him. But they didn't miss the blood stained bandages that were wrapped around Wanda's head and the bruises that lined her face and neck. The other three members were frozen there for a minute, finally Pietro moved and removed Todd's arm from around his sister before shoving the younger mutant onto the floor.   
  
Todd woke up suddenly, looking around and cringing when he saw Pietro's raged face. Normally, the platinum haired boy could have cared less. But something about the injuries, the fact that it looked like she was passed out, and Todd being right there had sent him off the deep end. Lance came over, helping Pietro drag the drowsy Todd from Wanda's room and out into the hall. It was there that Todd became fully awake after Pietro slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"What-did-you-do-to-her-you-little-wart!?"  
  
He hissed quickly. It took Todd a minute to translate the speech when spoken at that speed, but slowly his face twisted into an angry one.  
  
"I didn't do nothin' to her, yo. Lemme go."  
  
He struggled against Pietro's grip, only to have his back slammed against the wall again.  
  
"I bet you drugged her, you little pervert!"  
  
Lance growled at him. This was an odd twist...Lance gave a fuck about the other members. If he lived through this, Todd would have to remember to submit that to "Ripley's Believe It or Not". Again Todd shook his head.   
  
"I told ya, I didn't do nothin' to her!"  
  
"Then what happened to her."  
  
Freddy asked, not paying attention to the others at all, but watching Wanda as she rolled over in her sleep. She seemed to be stirring more now since Todd had been removed from beside her.   
  
"That ain't for me ta tell ya."  
  
Without warning, Pietro threw him down the stairs, running down ahead of him so that he intercepted the younger mutant before Todd could try and run for it.  
  
"Yeah, right. We know you Todd...leering at my sister. So, what did you do to her?"  
  
Todd struggled against Pietro, finally getting fed up with listening to the repeating question and spitting slime in his face. Pietro quickly dropped him, frantically whipping the slime away from his face. Todd turned to run, only to find Freddy in his way. The larger mutant grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around so that he faced Lance and Pietro.  
  
"Don't try and play dumb frog-boy. Just admit what you did to her, and maybe we'll leave you alive..."  
  
Lance threatened. Todd stared at them, but remaining silent. There was nothing to tell, he didn't feel right telling them what had happened to Wanda last night. And he knew that she would loose the feeble trust that she had gained in him. Pietro fisted a hand, pulling back his arm and punched Todd in the stomach. Todd sputtered, coughing when he could finally breathe again. Pietro's eyes remained merciless.  
  
"Listen Toad, you go drug and fuck around with whoever you want too...but when you take advantage of my sister..."  
  
"And the sister discovers that her brother is being a dick, the brother will die."  
  
Wanda's angry voice cut in. Pietro whirled around to face Wanda. In truth, the bruises and cuts only made her look more menacing. Her eyes shot over to Freddy.  
  
"Drop him."  
  
Freddy did so, and Todd stumbled over to Wanda. The way she was standing, he could tell that she was still in pain. Pietro beat Todd there.   
  
"Yeah, ironic you should say that sis. What'd the little wart do to you."  
  
Wanda glared at him, she had a feeling that she knew what he was up to. He always felt like Todd was dead weight, and now he was just looking for a reason to have their father kill him. She leaned a little more heavily against the wall, her head swimming, her thoughts making her dizzy. All that combined with blood loss meant that she should for no reason have made her way downstairs. But Todd was damn glad she had. She had saved his ass from Pietro and Lance, and for that he was grateful. He didn't know how long she would be willing to do so, or even acknowledge him. He tried to move closer to her to make sure she was all right, but Pietro kept him at bay.  
  
"Sis, just say the words and he'll pay for everything he's done..."  
  
Wanda's glare became cold.  
  
"If making sure I came home alive is worth dying for, then you have your priorities mixed up, brother of mine."  
  
She hissed, turning while bracing herself against the wall. She slowly made her way back up the steps, looking back down at the four boys watching her.  
  
"I am going to sleep. Don't wake me up, and I swear Pietro, if you even try to kill him, I'll raise all hell."  
  
Todd began to walk after her, anything to keep from being forced to explain, but Lance caught the collar of his shirt in his hand.  
  
"What did she mean 'came home alive'?"  
  
Todd looked back at them, gritting his teeth together.  
  
"I told you, it ain't my place ta say. And it ain't the right time to bother her about it neither."  
  
He said, watching Pietro now.  
  
"Exactly, we won't have to bother her if you tell us. If you don't you might become target practice for the Dad's new recruits..."  
  
Todd gulped. The new recriuts were scary as hell, maniacs at that. But no, he couldn't tell them...for her sake.  
  
"I ain't gonna tell ya!"  
  
He growled at them, trying to free his shirt from Lance's grip.  
  
"Where'd she get all the bruises? Hmm?"  
  
Pietro pressed. Todd spit another mouthful of slime in his face, but Pietro dodged it. But what he didn't dodge was the hex bolt sent from upstairs. Lance jumped out of the way, releasing Todd and giving him just enouh time to leap to the side. Wanda's face appeared at the top of the steps.  
  
"You don't believe me? Keep talking and I'll send you all to hell! All three of you..."  
  
She added, noting Todd's dire expression. He slunk up the stairs after she disappeared. He could see even through her already swollen eyes that she had been crying. The others stayed downstairs, mumbling.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wanda had made it back into her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She sank down to a sitting position, cradling her head in her hands and sobbed softly. She felt so filthy and weak for letting it all happen. She hated feeling weak, she hated hearing the pressing questions from downstairs even more. She wasn't ready to admit what was making her feel like such a whore. Objects in her room began warping in shape as she started to loose control of her hexing abilities, a small glass vase burst, bbringing her back to reality. She heard her lock above her head start clicking softly, and immediately knew who it was. Todd. He was always trying to pick the lock on her door if he knew there was something wrong. Normally, she would have hexed the lock and prevented him from entering. She considered doing so, then sighed softly, reaching up and unlocking her door. She scooted to the side a little, not looking up at him when he entered her pitch black room. She was tired of crying and feeling weak, she had done that too much in the asylm. She could still remember parts of it...parts that she had locked away too far for even Mastermind to find.   
  
"Wanda?"  
  
She heard Todd call out softly, then felt his fingertips barely touch her shoulder before recoiling. He was having a hard time with needing to ask before he touched her, she knew that. Usually he was hanging all over her, how could he not find it difficult?  
  
"It's alright, I don't give a damn anymore."  
  
Wanda said through a muffled sob. God, why did she have to feel this way? So used and discarded by the world? And the only living thing that seemed to understand her was the one she once thought she hated. Once. Now she wasn't so sure. She felt Todd place his hand on her shoulder, and carefully pull her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't say that...you can pull through this, I know you are stronger than they all give you credit for."  
  
Her sobs slowly subdued, the urge to hex him away from her also subdued slightly.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come back here. I knew they'd do this...and their blaming it on you."  
  
Todd placed a finger gently on her lips.  
  
"I don't care, yo. If you wanna tell 'em it was me, fine. I'll live with the consequences."  
  
Wanda looked over at him, the light from the hallway just barely illuminating his face. There was no joking sarcasm, no signs that he would think twice about it if she chose to use him as her explaination. Wanda couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Didn't he realize that this was one time he wouldn't live through the concequences? That this was a scapegoat pledge of no return? The look on his face told her that he did...he knew that the other boys would kill him if she took up his offer. And he was trying desperately to hide the fact that it frightened him. Wanda couldn't help but feel almost humbled by the nobility with which he had made the offer in. But she could never take up that offer. If he died, the only one she felt safe around, the one who had saved her life just mere hours ago...would be gone, and she would be alone again.  
  
"No, no amount of pain could make me tell them that. How could I will away the one I..."  
  
She stopped, the tears pouring down her face were too fast, and she was too choked by sobs that she tried to hold back. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder and cried. Todd let her, but with a small look of confusion on his face.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Finally free of the gagging sobs, Wanda pulled away from the embrace, but stayed close enough to allow him to hold her in his arms. This is what he had always wanted, just to know his affections were returned even a little. Her eyes sparkled softly with tears that she forced back as she looked into his amber eyes.  
  
"How could I will away the one I'm starting to love?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sappy ending, yes. But you have to admit, it was sweet. And yes, this completes this story. Sequel? You decide. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
*hides from K.C*  
  
No! Don't do that!   
  
Yes, there will be/is a sequel up. The title is "Rebound". Thanks to all you reviewers, I hope that you will all read and enjoy Rebound.   
  
If you have any ideas that you want to see, don't even consider not telling me. Because chances are, what you want to see me write might not happen if you don't suggest it. And unlike some, I do usually use reviewers ideas and I give them credit as well.   
  
I take challenges too, so if you feel like challenging my skills, knock yourself out. Keep it restricted to X-Men evo though, I perfer to keep my fan fics in this realm.   
  
So, anyway, thank you once again, this is D.M., signing off.  
  
~Dragonmistriss 


End file.
